


Reunited

by meeglemore



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Amuto - Freeform, F/M, Shugo Chara - Freeform, Tadase Hatori, ikuto tsukiyomi - Freeform, tadamu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeglemore/pseuds/meeglemore
Summary: Amu, left heartbroken and struggling to still find herself. Shes already discovered two of her selves which resulted Ran and Miki disappearing. How will she cope.





	1. Growing up

**Author's Note:**

> I don't edit things. There will be possible mistakes.  
> Originally posted on fanfiction.net

Amu Hinamori, now the age of eighteen. Studying hard, playing hard, and working hard in school. Ever since middle school, meeting and making new friends she's been ever so happy. It took a lot of time to get out of her shell, now she's a more open butterfly. Learning new skills, learning new things is her goal in life.

She's the number one on the tennis team and the pitcher on the baseball team. Her art skills has been leveled out to max, she draws all over her papers and homework. She even does requests from friends if they need a reference and she will gladly draw them out step by step.

With cooking, she's….still having some slight trouble but she's taking classes for that too! Her studies are quite on top.

But deep inside, Amu isn't all that happy exactly. She loves her life, her friends, and her family. The thing that makes her sad the most, is that she couldn't see two of her characters anymore. They are what she's already become. Ran and Miki.

Ran, the sport loving, sport expert. Also the honest and happy-go-lucky girl she always wanted to be. Amu has accomplished that, and Ran went inside her heart, saying her goodbyes. Amu had cried herself to sleep that night, she had become that she had become what she had wished for.

Miki, the artist in music and all of the arts. Amu had accomplished that once she graduated in her second year of high school.

Oh how she missed them dearly, but two of her other characters still stay by her side to keep her company. Suu and Dia, always around her shoulder to keep her on her feet and to be honest with who she is.

Without them, she thought, I wouldn't be where I am today… With that thought, she clutched at her heart saying silent thank you's to her other characters Ran and Miki, she owed them greatly. And the friends she was with when she attended to Seiyo Elementary School.

"Amu-chan?" Suu questioned to the ex-guardian in concern. Amu came back out from her thoughts and shook her head, smiling to her character,

"Sorry Suu!" She exclaimed, "I'm okay, I promise. I was just missing Ran and Miki." Her eyes shifted away as she looked out into the distance. Dia, then slowly drifted down in front of Amu with a small smile, giving her the victory sign. The pinkette blinked, then quickly grinned from ear-to-ear, returning the victory sign to her Character and she darted off down the street.

Amu always stopped by the cafe her friend worked at, Kuukai Souma, as she stepped in she was greeted with a giant bear hug and "noogied" her head.

"Ahh! Kuukai!" She whined, pushing him back.

"Aww, c'mon Amu, I rarely get to see my little sister anymore!" The ex-jack chair grinned, and patted her head, sitting her down at one of her favorite spots by the window and the piano.

"Amuuuu-chaaan," Kuukai slid over to her while placing a piece of cake for her. Amu blinked at the hospitality from her non-related brother, seeing he had given her favorite cake with a strawberry on top. She sipped her tea, with a sudden realization and narrowed her eyes at him.

"No." she said firmly.

"Aw, please! Everyone loves it when you do! Even I do!" Kuukai then refilled her tea with hot water and extra tea bags for her.

"I should've never started playing it, cause you never stop asking!" Amu glared once more, but he was unfazed, still giving her one of his charming smiles. Amu sighed, placing her tea cup down.

"Fine," she pouted, she could never resist her brother, but they both knew that she loved to play. They also both knew, she would do anything for her brother to see that smiling face. Kuukai threw his hands up in the air in victory, shouting and quickly hooked up the speakers and went back to his work to listen the ever-so talented Amu-chan.

The pinkette took one small bite of her cake, and gracefully went to the piano. She put up her grown out hair into a bun, placing her slender fingers on top of the keys before playing, smiling at the giant instrument.

She remembered when Miki taught her how to play, how to read music and how to make her own music. Soon then Amu began taking classes after school to learn more, craved to learn more about the piano.

With a small smile, the teen began to play gracefully, with elegant classic music. Soon, more customers came into the cafe to listen the nice unique music. Her clever fingers gently pressed each key, pouring out all her feelings each time she played a note, she even hummed along with the music as if she was creating a song in her head.

Kuukai watched his sister play with elegance, he knew she was in mourning of her characters and missing her friends, so he was there for her when most of her friends moved. Tadase skipped a grade now attending to a University, Utau was always on a tour and he was missing her too. Yaya moved due to family issues, so Amu and Kuukai were there for each other when no one was. They were like family now, even Kuukai had a giant family of eight, surrounded by brothers, he was happy to call Amu his sister. Even proud to have a friend like her. During the past years, he watched he grow. Accepting herself, being honest with herself, and doing things she's always wanted instead of always having a front. He still remembered the first day he met her, so shy and confused, but now she was outgoing and focused.

Daichi, Kuukais character peeked out from his apron to hear Amu Hinamori's music.

"She's grown hasn't she?" Daichi looked up at the previous guardian of Seiyo, and Kuukai smiled, watching admirably of his sister.

"Yeah she has,"


	2. To Heal a Broken Heart

"Onee-chan!" Amu's little sister who is now the age of ten, Ami had come to wake her. The ex-Joker chair groaned in her bed, still half asleep.

"Onee-chaaaan," Ami pouted, poking through the blankets since she couldn't see her sisters face, taking guesses where she was hidden under her covers, "you're suppose to take me school remember?" With a huff Ami started to turn around to go off on her own but Amu quickly snatched her sisters hand and dragged her into her own bed, holding her sister, pretended to sleep on her.

"Ahhh!" Ami screeched playfully, "Onee-chan I have to go to school!" She giggled as Amu raspberries her sisters cheek, as she giggled and she stopped fighting hugging her sister back.

"Sorry, Ami," Amu sighed letting her sister go, revealing an entrance for her to escape.

"Onee-chan's," she yawned, "very tired, alright let's go." Ami smiled, and hummed happily to wait for her older sister at the door. Amu quickly changed out of her pj's, her characters began to peek out of their egg shells, yawning. Amu greeted them a good morning and not to come, reassuring she would be right back.

As she walked her sister to school hand in hand, through the whole way Ami sang one of her friends songs, Utau Hoshina that was just released. Amu began to sing with her sister, swinging hands down the sidewalk. Once arrived Ami waved her sister goodbye and ran off to her friends.

Amu, not having school today decided to stop by her non-related brothers work and she was greeted with another noogie and bear hug. They talked about their day and how Amu's studies are going.

She had began to doodle on a napkin as she spoke with her brother, happily listening to him ramble of his thoughts and his dreams. He spoke of the university he planned to go to, but wanted to save enough money so he didn't have to worry about it as much as he does now. He spoke of getting a second job where it was a fancier place and paid a lot more the one here, but won't quit due it was a special place of his old friends.

Finally he stopped talking, looking at the small television they had hanging, hearing the familiar song that Amu sisters singing. Utau Hoshina performing live at a stage, happily singing her heart out. Kuukai's face slightly saddened, then breaking the silence,

"I miss Utau," he put his hands behind his head, watching the lovely idol smile at a note and wave to her fans. Kuukai and Utau have been dating, but it was rather difficult due to different schedules and tours. When they do meet up for their days, he cherished the memories and the smiles she would give him and only him. He remembered the moments of when they first met when he was younger. Going to multiple ramen restaurants as dates, her singing to him to sleep. Both camping out in the woods even though Utau wasn't really the outdoorsy type but she did it for him and he loved her for that. Kuukai took care of her during that week in the woods, which made Utau realized how much of a man Kuukai was, no matter if she was an idol or not, he would take care of her, love her, no matter what. In that moment, Utau knew she was going to spend the rest of her life with him. That night of realization, Kuukai and Utau laid under the stars gazing at them until dawn rose, that was when Utau first told Kuukai she loved him after two year of dating.

He remembered her voice, as if she sang it, the three words he'd never thought she'd admit to him, sounded like music to his ears.

"Yeah," Amu cut in through his thoughts, her eyes lowering and giving a sad smile, "me too."

Over the years, Amu and Utau have been getting along much more. She even helped her perfect her piano skills, and as well even designed some of her clothes.

Memories flowed through Amu's mind when she was learning how to read music. Utau was not the most patient person in the world but she might've been one of the best teachers according to music. As Amu would play Utau would sing only on certain occasions.

When Amu asked Utau to sing she immediately refused to,

"I sing almost everyday, I don't wanna sing on my days off!" She would lecture Amu.

Though, the days Amu and Utau were together, Amu always heard her humming to herself. Especially when contacting her brother Kuukai. Amu was proud of her friend, she had come to love someone else besides her brother Ikuto.

Amu froze during her thought process process of the name she thought of: Ikuto.

She shook her head, he's not important, she thought while tucking hair behind her ear.

"Hey," Kuukai called her out with a big grin, pointing a thumb to the piano. Amu looked up from her tea, blinking her golden eyes. She understood his gesture and gave a laugh and going to play the piano again. She felt better once she did, and she could understand why Utau and Ikuto loved music so much, it was like talking in another language but it was their own language.

Utau's was harmonic, truth, and with a unique sound.

Ikuto's was slow, always sad with mysterious sound.

Amu's was a bit peppy, and light hearted, but her notes were very soft and pleasant to listen to. Utau would sometimes hum her music.

Tadase would sometimes watch Amu's fingers play intently.

Tadase

Amu's hands stopped playing, her fingers trembling. Her eyes stung, her vision beginning to blur.

"Tadase...kun..." She could barely manage out.

Kuukai immediately took action by removing his apron and comforted his sister, calling out to his boss who would be taking taking the rest of the evening off.

He walked his non-related sister home and laid her down notifying her parents on phone. Once Ami was ready to be picked up Kuukai immediately went to retrieve her.

"Ah," He managed to sigh out, holding Ami's hand as he thought, "I should've known."

Ami said no words to Kuukai, nor did she sing. She was much too worried about her sister Amu, she knew Tadase. The princely boy not only she was in love with, but her sister too.

As Ami grew older she was more aware of what was happening around her. When days of Kuukai coming to pick her up instead of her sister, was when Amu thought of Tadase Hotori, who broke her sisters heart.

It was during the summer of Amu's last year of middle school, she and Tadase were inseparable. They weren't dating, not technically, but they were always out together as a couple. Holding hands, flirty antics, gazing into each others eyes. It was nothing but love - dovey couple stuff, but for some reason they always talked about being together but they never officially dated.

During one of their study sessions together Tadase became distant around Amu, and she noticed almost immediately. She didn't question it, she thought maybe he was going through some troubles, ever since his grandmother passed away, he's been on his own.

"Are you hungry?" The pinkette inquired, hoping to cheer up her love.

Tadase didn't reply, he simply sighed and quickly turned to girl he's loved all through years.

Say it, Tadase thought, say it!

"Amu-chan," He spoke firmly.

Amu jumped at his rather sudden demeanor, "Y-yes?"

"I can't see you anymore,"

Five words had broken Amu's heart, but she remained strong in front of him, her voice beginning to shake,

"Can I ask why?"

"You deserve better,"He spoke looking away from her eyes. Amu's hand reached for his but he slowly moved it away from her.

"What do you mean...?"

"I mean i don't deserve you and you deserve someone better than me. I'm not good enough."

"Tadase-kun -"

"Hinamori-san!" He spoke firmly to her, and she flinched from his loud voice. Never he had spoken like that to her. Plus, he stopped calling her by her first name.

Confused, maybe he character changed? Her eyes scanned to on top of his head but there was no crown. Silence between the two and tears began to shed down Amu's face.

Tadase just as hurt, quickly turned from her, only to show his back, "goodbye, " was all said to her and left her behind.

Amu immediately ran home, rushing up the stairs and slamming the door to her room and sobbed out all of the sorrow. Her characters Suu, Dia and Miki at the time tried their best to comfort her but they knew in time she will heal. The characters slept by her side till she cried herself to sleep.

Ami was there for her pink haired sister during her heartbreak, forcing her sister to leave her room, to eat and go see her other friends. Kuukai came to check on her, and the day they had become closer.

Her non related brother tried numerous times to get in touch with him but only to receive a text that he skipped a grade and will be attending to university in another country.

"That's why," Kuukai mumbled to himself while staring at his phone.

"Onee-chan, " Ami broke the silence between her and Kuukai, pausing briefly then looking up at the older man, "really loves, Tadase."

"Yeah," Kuukai agreed, "she really does."

Kuukai thought of the sudden disconnection of him and Tadase too, Amu wasn't the only one that was hurt by their friend. When Kuukai and Tadase spoke, Tadase was very vague about his actions. As Kuukai pushed he was only hitting walls. But Kuukai knew Tadase, he wouldn't disconnect from them suddenly without reason.

Once arrived in the Hinamori home, Ami went to her room closing it and Kuukai sighed once more, "My turn, huh..."

"Amu-chaaan," Kuukai called out his sister, gently knocking on her door then entering. She never left the spot he laid her in, but she wasn't crying anymore.

Amu's guardians, including Kuukai's rushed rushed to her aid by cleaning the left over tears from her face.

Kuukai sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed her back gently to which she sighed to where she calmed down and finally spoke,

"Have you heard any word from him?" She kept her back to him, not wanting to show her weakness. Only people were allowed was Rima and Kuukai.

Ah, Rima, she needed to contact her again, although she has been pretty busy with a different school since her parent moved to a different side of town.

"Only thing I know of is that he's in Boston."

"Bos...ton?" She tried to repeat the word once more, put much emphasis on the 'ton'.

"Yes, Boston. It's a major city in America." Kuukai lightly laughed at her attempt of English. It was pretty bad, though he was just as bad as Amu.

"He's in America!?" Amu sat up straight rethinking of the memory, that's why, she thought. If he told me he knew I would go with him.

He was also not wanting to rush Amu into anything, to where she could discover herself, she was already accomplishing by becoming two of her characters. He has not with Kiseki, the king character. He thought he was dragging her down.

Kuukai slightly flinched at her sudden action,

"That..." Amu started to speak with slight irritation,

"That?"

"That jerk!" Amu fused then quickly reaching her laptop quickly typing in what she needed, then rapidly reaching her phone and making calls as Kuukai watched amused.

"Yes," she said on on the phone, classes for two. Our names are Hinamori Amu, and Souma Kuukai."

"Wait, wait what are you doing!?" Kuukai reached for her cell phone to which she responded by standing on her bed talking, dodging Kuukai's tackles and attacks.

" Thank you, bye!" She then flipped her phone and grinned rather evilly.

"W-wha...what did you do?" Kuukai trembled over his words in fear. Amu then perked up up to her brother,

"English classes, I'll pay for it. Then I'll pay for the tickets to Boston too!"


	3. Boys are Stupid

Boys Are Stupid

"The quick red fox jumped over the lazy dog" spoke a speaker on the tv. A set of English lessons Amu and Kuukai had bought. After taking a few lessons, they both could translate and read English very well. But the speaking... Amu couldn't just get it quite right. 

"Incorrect." said the speaker 

"HOW IS THAT INCORRECT?" Amu quickly reverted back to her native language in frustration. Amu worked part time in a small retail store to pay for the English classes, even majority of her allowance!

A very busy girl she was, she was barely able to visit her brother, the only time she could was on every other Sunday during their English lessons. During those times, Kuukai would slightly goof off trying to mess up and distract to where slight irritation would arise. Soon then, they both would get lectures from other students.

Kuukai shot up with her, holding his sister back before she broke the television. She sighed calming down, why is this so hard!?

"You're mispronouncing the 'R's." Kuukai informed.

"Ha?"

"And other letters mixed. Like the TH's." Kuukai pulled out their English alphabet from their previous classes. The older man patiently tried to teach his sister of announciating correctly and becoming more clear with her words. The girl just kept getting more frustrated each second. 

"That's what I said!" Amu whined quickly switching back to her native tongue and slouched on her couch, lips pursing into a pout.

"Amu, this is going to take about 2 years to speak fluently." Kuukai informed with concern.

"Then two years it will be. I haven't seen him in three years anyway. Another two won't be a problem." As Amu spoke, she was very cold with her words. What was she planning? Kuukai had thought.

She had to be under stress, with her school, being a captain and number one on her tennis team. Then being the pitcher in baseball, how did she have the time for all this? Not to mention, learning English is like a another class.

Kuukai sighed, there was no way she's changing her mind.

When Amu said her words, she kind of wished she could take them back. What will she be doing in two years? She would be twenty. Would she be going to school still, or just working? She didn't know.

Amu's eyes flickered over to her guardians Suu and Dia. Would they still be here?

Her eyes saddened, they were her best friends. She clutched to her chest a bit, telling herself they're her. They are what she becomes.

She had become Ran, an honest and more physical girl.

She had become Miki, observant and creative girl.

Who will she be when when she becomes Suu and Dia?

Her brother said his goodbyes and left with a reassuring pat on her head.

As Amu headed back upstairs to her room, she looked at the pictures of her best friends since middle school. First one she picked up was her and Nagihiko, she remembered the time he admitted his secret to her at Nikaido-sensei's wedding. It took her time to understand, but nonetheless, they were the same person. Her secrets, worries were kept with him. She had two best friends in one.

Her memories flowed through her mind when she was first becoming friends with him. She felt herself smile of the nostalgia. Nagihiko had left to study dance at other countries, he still writes her letters. Sending photos and postcards, she's kept them all in a small scrapbook containing all her friends.

Slowly, she picked up another picture frame that contained herself and Rima Mashiro. The shy girl who loved to laugh.

Rima's parents were on the brink of divorce but soon was resolved by Rima. They found a new house on the other side of town. So every other Sunday, Amu makes sure she has plans for them to spend time together.

She began to remember how both of her best friends fought for her attention, and one of those moments she couldn't help but smile and laugh. Because throughout the beginning of her elementary and beginning of middle school years, Amu had never thought she could make friends. No matter how much she craved for friendship, everyone seemed to be intimidated by her outer character of "Cool-and-Spicy". Luckily, people had slowly grew up and stopped calling her that. But, she slightly liked being fought over. Because that meant they both wanted her attention.

Making friends, she even let herself cry a bit, because she was so thankful for the friends she had made. Skimming across her pictures on her desk, of her and brother. Then the one of her and Utau. Another of her and Yaya.

Yaya's family believed that she needed to focus on her schooling, which they were right… They had sent her to a private school. She would receive random texts from her if she was in one of her boring classes.

Then lastly, the one picture frame of her and Tadase.

It was one of those cheesy couple ones. Where Tadase was kissing her cheek, and Amu furiously blushing as the camera snapped the scene of them. Even though she was slightly embarrassed, she loved it. Because it was only the picture of only them together she had.

Amu plopped on her bed, and stared up at her ceiling with a sigh.

"I want to be…" she paused briefly, "reunited with everyone." Though, she knew that was slightly impossible.

Her guardian characters floated above her. She smiled at them, she knew she can always rely on them. She had never felt this lonely in awhile, since she was younger she would always be afraid of to watch the house. But now she had friends, but since everyone is finding themselves, they started to drift apart.

Amu wished Kuukai was back to keep her company but he had school to attend to.

Then there was Ikuto, too. Ah, yes. Ikuto Tsukiyomi, the mysterious black cat that always came to her rescue.

Once he confessed his love for her once more when she was seventeen, she thought long and hard. She still thinks about it, if it would be better to be with him. Ever since Tadase hurt her, Kuukai was there but, sometimes Ikuto would take advantage of her loneliness.

But it's wrong

When she was twelve he was seventeen. That's five years. Yet, slightly pedophilic of how he confessed to a thirteen year old... Eighteen now, he's twenty-three. That's… a little better, but more completely wrong.

"He has issues," she thought in disgust. Finally deciding how wrong it was, how gross he was.

"Never." She then smiled and finger-fiving her guardians, who cheered her on. But, she did admit to herself deep inside, she had fallen for the cat of misfortune.

She hadn't spoken to him after his second confession, he didn't even update of where he was. Slightly mad, and she groaned yelling to herself,

"Why do I even care anyway!?" She looked back at her old pictures on her mobile phone, seeing when he was younger with Yoru's paws in the way of the camera.

Soon then, she remembered the time when she was in the road of stars. Ikuto discovering his would-be-self, of being free from Easter's clutches. Being free to be himself. She couldn't help but miss both Yoru and Ikuto's antics. They were never boring.

"The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog. "

Amu attempted to repeat the English language.

"Incorrect. "

Amu nearly screamed at her television. Quickly taking a breath she tried again. Attempting to pronounce each word it asked her to do. She would pass on some occasions but, so far, her 'R's are the most difficult for her.

It's for Tadase, she thought, to be reunited.

Instead of sitting on the couch, she was in the kitchen making dinner for her family that was out and about running errands. She cut herself and pouted. She still had trouble cooking, but she was learning.

"Do you want to Character Change?" Her clover guardian asked. Amu shook her head,

"No, I got it. I need to learn how to do this on my own one da-" Then the pinkette froze, not bothering to finish her sentence. She had the realization of why Suu was born. She wished to not only cook for herself and others but to be more responsible. To be a hostess. To be someone who is generous, kind, and a responsible person if she had a family. Amu slightly hoped she was a lot irresponsible so she can just keep Suu a little longer.

"Amu-chan?"

"Ah! Nothing Suu," Amu smiled nervously, "I was just dozing off is all!" She laughed anxiously. Her clover guardian blinked but then quickly smiled at her owner. Carefully teaching the pinkette of how to properly cut vegetables and other sorts.

"Amu-chan," Dia called out to the ex-joker. Once Amu had put the lid over the pot that boiled she looked over at her diamond character.

"What's up, Dia?" She asked curiously. Amu knew that Dia could read her the most, of what her thoughts and feelings that might be. Her yellow guardian character slowly floated to her then down into the palms of her hands and smiled softly up to her.

"We all have to grow up sometime," she spoke gently, "I know you're afraid as to we are too. But remember, not only we will be in the road of stars. More importantly, we will be you. So we're always with you." She smiled to her as Amu eye's began to water.

"When you play sports, or being honest with yourself and others. Ran is there! I see her everyday, you do too! Just not the way you want to see her. When you draw," Dia paused, "when you paint, play music. Miki is composing right with you." She then turned to Suu with a smile.

"When you cook, or clean. Do you see how Suu is right with you when you learn? That is how Ran and Miki are too! Every step of the way."

Amu's tears began to drip and shed down to her cheek. Dia doesn't speak as often. But, when she does, it's exactly what Amu needed to hear. Making her worries go away.

That's right, she thought, they're still there right beside me.

It's just that I'm growing up.

She remembered how she was so afraid to change. An extreme scaredy cat, afraid of the dark and ghosts even though they didn't really exist. Or did they?

She shuddered at thought, but quickly pushed them away.

She was afraid to be herself. However, as Amu grew older, she knew it was okay to change. All of the friends she had made, gladly accepted her little by little. She was so grateful of them.

Amu quickly took two of her guardians that she had left that she could see, quickly planting her lips on both of their heads as they screamed from embarrassment. Seeming as if a mother trying to give kisses to her children and them refusing to do so.

"Ah, Amu-chan!" They whined, and as Amu stood up straight she let out a laugh. Her guardians watched her in awe, it's been years that they heard Amu laugh intentionally. Her cute distinctive giggle, with her shoulders rising up and down as she did so. Her guardians smiled widely at their owner, flying up giving her her kisses on her cheeks. Amu then began to blush and whine.

"Guys! Stooop!" They both released, all of them laughing together. It was as if she was back in her elementary school days, loving every moment of nostalgia she had.

The next day, Amu was able to play the piano in the cafe without hesitation even she was thinking of Tadase. Her playing the piano was more fluent, happier and elegant. The thought of her childhood crush actually helped her more now, confident to see him.

Utau Hoshina quickly sneaked out of her jobs to surprise her partner during work. She even texted him during the time to make sure he was still at the cafe. She quickly disguised herself by wearing a hat, tucking her long blond hair into it. She placed thick shades over her eyes and quickly headed out with her manager covering for her.

Utau's cheeks heated up at the thought of seeing her romantic partner, Kuukai. She never felt this way. Not even with her brother Ikuto, it was a completely different feeling. Her heart pounded, she even became shy around him at some moments.

As she arrived at the cafe, she panted for breath. Two of her guardians waving their small hands to cool off her face. She stood up straight, her heard the familiar sounds of piano in the distance.

"Amu?" She questioned aloud to herself. Utau hurried more, she hadn't seen that girl in a few years either, she was more excited now. She jogged to the cafe, quickly opening the door witnessing the scene. Amu's clever, slender fingers pressing each key with a smile on her face. It was the exact technique that Utau had taught her to do. It was as if she character changed with Miki, but as Utau watched carefully, Amu had not. Her clips were the same, she herself were the same.

Utau guessed she had found out her would-be-self of Miki, she had remembered the time she suffered when Ran was gone. However, Amu was no longer suffering. Amu was herself, she was Miki. Utau watched in agape at Amu's music, that she was even thinking of lyrics already.

She's changed, Utau thought. Not just physical appearance either. Amu's pink hair had grew a lot longer, it reached to her lower back. She still styled her hair with x clips in there. Giving that 'spice'.

All her baby fat soon shedded off her cheeks, her body growing taller and matured. Utau then slowly walked forward still watching intently of her old friend. Soon then, she began to sing the lyrics she was already thinking to Amu's piano.

Amu, quickly looked up as she continued to play. She knew that voice, that voice all over her tv every time Ami had turned it on. She knew that voice, that rang in her ears through the radio. She knew that voice from anywhere, especially from their 'Last Battle'.

"Utau!" Amu called out, her playing slowly faded as did Utau's voice. Quickly, Utau turned away, pretending as if she wasn't singing at all. Amu knew though, she knew the real Utau inside.

Kukai then came sweeping up Utau off her feet, twirling her around rapidly. Utau's cheeks turned red as Kukai's did as well but filled the room with his laughter. He set her down to her feet, her eyes trying to focus but a kiss was planted on her lips making her lose focus even more. Kukai then pulled back and hugged her tightly, his mouth smiling widely.

Utau in awe once again, she smiled softly and returned his hug. No words were exchanged between them. They didn't have to exchange words to say how they're feeling or what they thinking. They already know what they're thinking. Kukai nuzzled into Utau's shoulder as if he were a child, though he towered over her.

"Ah," Utau looked up at her lover, "you have stubble," she casually touched his chin and Kukai grinned even more.

"Yeah, I thought I'd try something new!"

Amu watched the two talk together, it was as if they never separated. The way they touched and held each other casually, it was so natural. She wondered if she was able to do that one day. Maybe even to Tadase… soon then the thought of Ikuto came to her head and groaned to herself again. Of course this would happen.

She slightly envied the couple, but just seeing them together made her smile.

Amu quietly left the cafe to let the couple have their free time left before Utau had to go back to work. Hands clasped behind her back, she hummed to herself as she walked home in the twilight. Utau had learned to love someone else besides her own brother, Ikuto. Kukai is the perfect fit for her too.

Since his odd disappearance, he had not only hasn't contacted Amu, but his own sister too. Amu wondered if he will ever appear, or did he just leave like Tadase? Amu pursed her lips into a pout, "Boys are stupid." She said aloud to the empty street.


	4. Letters

Amu stared at her phone screen with a number she had saved under the name Tadase Hotori. He was bound to have already a new number. New company, new plan, it was America after all. If she texted or called him it wouldn't matter. As she clicked on her phone to delete her screen showed:

Are you sure?

Yes - No

She paused at the screen again. Instead of staring at a number, she was rereading the same question and the same answers over and over. She pressed no and sighed, plopping on her back onto her bed. How could she get over him? No matter what she did, she just couldn't get him out of her stupid head!

Going on dates, playing sports more frequently, studying more English but nothing worked, nothing.

The dates she was on, none of the them were Tadase. She compared each one, but nothing. She couldn't be with someone else while there was someone else on her mind nonstop. Even then, none of them really accepted her for who she was. Not like Tadase. He loved her - supposedly - he accepted her, she never felt so beautiful in her entire life, and he was the only one who accomplished that. How could she let go that easily? She possibly couldn't give up now.

Sitting straight up, she wiped her eyes in case of any tears she was unaware of and swung her legs off her bed, gathering her things. Her duffle bag filled with her sports equipment and she began to jog to her practice, in the batting cages. It wasn't required to train during your break but she wanted to, anything to get her mind off of Tadase for the time being, she was desperate.

She prepared herself, reminding herself with her posture of how to bat. Elbow up, bat straight, hips toward the pitcher… The ball shot out at her, she lifted up her right leg then swung with her might. Not enough, she thought. She took a breath and swung again. Not enough. Again, she swung, hitting each ball. Each ball could've possibly a home run, but it just wasn't enough. One more time, she swung and swung, she hit and hit, nothing was satisfying her. Once there was no more balls, Amu threw her bat at the machine. She wanted to destroy that machine with her bat but that would definitely not help her case. She was panting with rage, her fists clenched as if they were baseballs themselves. A long whistle was heard,

"Thought you might be here," Amu turned to the voice, seeing her brother who grinned. Usually, seeing him smile she couldn't help smile back but this time she just couldn't. Her vision blurred, from trying not her tears to spill.

Kukai's face dropped, and opened the cage door open and Amu rushed into his arms and he comforted her. He walked her back home, wiping her tears away with his sleeve.

"Come on," he cleaned up Amu's face as she sniffled, "you're not a kid anymore, at least wipe your tears on your own."

Kukai knew she still wasn't over the whole incident with Tadase, he never had a younger sibling since he was in his family. Over all, he never really had a sister either.

"Look," he paused briefly, "remember you said you were gonna work hard to see Tadase? By learning English, and possibly bring him back here?" Amu looked up at Kukai, then she nodded.

"Then do it! It's okay to not be over it. It takes time, you deserve some answers." And so do I… he thought. In his free time, he would learn English too, for Amu's sake. Another reason was for Utau since she's been traveling to the U.S. lately. If he were ever to travel with her, he would definitely have to learn English.

Amu went back inside, thinking over her brother's words. Her mother greeted her happily, then her younger sister running in, hugging her stomach. Hurriedly, Amu went upstairs to her room. Placed on her bed was mail, two letters from Nagihiko, and one with no return address. Just her name, her address, and a bunch of stamps placed.

She curiously opened the unknown senders first. Fell out were a few pictures and something metal on the floor. Ignoring the fallen items for a moment, she read:

Dear Amu,

You have every right to have resentment and hatred for me. I have a lot explaining to do, but I don't have much time to write it all down. So I'm coming to see you as soon as I can, to talk and fix everything. To show you my promise, and my commitment, here's the Dumpty Key, please take care of it for me. The pictures are me in my travels, and sights I hope one day we can see together.

I haven't heard from Tadase, have you? Hopefully we can talk about that too. Amu, I know you're struggling. But don't worry, if you fall, I'll be there to catch you, no matter how far I am.

Sincerely,

Ikuto

Irritation rose within Amu, her hands were even shaking the letter. It's a rollercoaster of emotions today isn't it!? After for so long he just decides to show up!? She definitely could punch someone right now. She took a breath, sighing then crumpled up the stupid paper. Then she looked down, seeing his key and his pictures he had given her, she started to feel guilt. Another sigh, she knelt down and picked them up, twirling and observing his key. She uncrumpled the letter and straightened it out and put it in her desk.

She curled up on her bed and one by one she looked through his pictures of Europe. Him in front of the Eiffel Tower, then another picture showing how far up he was on it. Then him in a boat, taking a selfie with his guide in the boat, then his view from the boat. Netherlands, she assumed. She went to the next picture of him in front of the soldiers in England with their furry hats and straight faces. Amu couldn't help but laugh, they both were making a straight face. The next picture was a random stature with Ikuto's finger in the way of the lense.

"Dork," she rolled her eyes setting the pictures away then held up his key once more. Her memory coming back to her when she was younger where the key was almost able to go inside her lock but it didn't fit.

Will it fit now? She though since she had both, took her lock from underneath her shirt, unhooking from her neck looked at the matching pair. She inserted the key inside but it wouldn't even fit in the keyhole. If they were a matching pair, how come they didn't fit? She placed Ikuto's key inside her desk. Shaking her head, she wished she could talk to Tadase. Or Nagihiko at least.

She looked back on her phone, seeing Tadase's old number. Then faced it away, she then opened the letters from her friend Nagihiko and admired his postcards and little notes on it. Setting them in a small drawer filled with his letters and made a reply, setting to the sent mail for her mother to send it for her.

"Is your friend coming over?" Her mother called out as she watching dishes.

"Kukai?" She questioned, not remembering the discussion of having someone over.

"No, no! He's been over plenty of times but he's always welcomed too, but I meant Ikuto-kun,"

"Ikuto?" She almost shouted. Her mom looked confused,

"Did he not tell you? He's coming ov-" Soon then the doorbell rang and her mother hurried over, "oh that must be him!" She opened the door and smiled with a greeting, inviting him in. Amu raced up the stairs to hide, she hadn't seen him in two years, and she would like to keep it that way. Her mother called for her down to hurry once she's done with whatever, but Amu just had to. Why now?! She doesn't want to see him! She would rather see Tadase any day instead of Ikuto. Her mother called for her to come down for dinner more sternly and she pouted.

Coming down that stairs, she sighed and Ikuto immediately met her gaze. Dammit, dammit, dammit! She cursed to herself in her mind, of course he would look her straight in the eye!

"Stop it," she snapped to him helping her mother set up the table,

"Stop what?" Ikuto asked dumbfounded.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Their bickering made her mother laugh and began to set the food on the table.

"How can I stop looking at someone who's so beautiful?" Ikuto complimented with a slight sneer, and Amu just narrowed her eyes at the panther. Her mother awed and patted her daughter's head, and hummed, enjoying that her daughter had a love life. Nooo way, Amu thought. Yes, she would admit to herself that she loved Ikuto and he's important to her but she made her decision not long. She was going to stand her ground on it.

Amu huffed, and served Ikuto and ate her dinner. She finished first and hurried upstairs with Ikuto calling after her but she ignored.

Amu paced in her room, she wished there was a way she could contact Tadase. Even if she did what would she even say? I love you? Definitely not! She never said it to Tadase, but he always knew. He had to have known, he said it to her everyday since elementary! There's so much she had to say but she couldn't get it out.

"You should write it down," she tracked the voice, seeing the black cat in her doorway, "of what you're feeling."

Ikuto's gaze averted hers, his eyes laying on his key he had sent her, laid upon on her desk. At least it wasn't in the trash can or hidden. He felt the corner of his mouth lift, she cares. He looked at the picture frames she had of her friends, slightly surprised that he had one too. He was cherished, Ikuto felt extremely honored. That he would be something to her. All he does was annoy Amu and make her yell at him but that's what makes it fun. Seeing all the different sides of the pinkette. When she's frustrated, when she's angry, when she's happy, he loved each side she's expressed. He's also going to love the expression of her surprise he's got in store. After her graduation.

"What? Like a letter?" She raised a brow, "to whom?"

"Tadase," he blatantly spoke, lifting the picture of her and Tadase together. With the kissing cheek and Amu looking embarrassed. He wished that maybe he could make her feel like that one day, but he knew that would never happen.

"It'll never be sent," she shook her head, "I just know he's in Boston,"

"I can give it to you," Ikuto set down the picture frame, "I know it. If you want," after that, her eyes widened with hope. He loved it, would that be the expression she will show on that day? He hoped it would be a side that Tadase would never get to see, so he could have the memory of her all to himself, selfishly.

Amu tried to analyze of what he was doing, he would really do that for her? Give the address of his brother of who she is in love with? Yet, he was in love with her too?

"You would do that?"

"I pulled some strings," he walked in to admire her room more. He remembered the time he was living in her room in secret to get away from Easter. He remembered when she would nurse him back to health, remembering her gentle touches and caresses on his head. Her healing her wounds from whatever he was doing, those memories were vague and foggy but he knew he was being controlled which was why he was hiding.

He glanced over at Amu, remembering his words he had said to her when he first confessed.

"Hurry, and grow up already," and she sure did. Finally making her decision, being devoted to Tadase.

The strings he pulled was from Tadase's grandmother before she passed way, of what he was considering going to Boston. After she had passed, he left. The other string was cashing in his favor from his step father. He was bound to know someone, and Tadase was located.

Ikuto wrote the address for her on one of her notebooks and setting her graduation gift that was wrapped with his hand writing,

Do not open till graduation,

Then he left without saying goodbye, but only exchanging a few words with her mother and sister. He faded into the night, like the black cat he was.

Amu, with no hesitation pulled a piece of paper out and began to write. A letter for her elementary school sweetheart, even if she wasn't that to him anymore. Asking the basic questions: How are you, what are you doing? How's America, yadda, yadda.

There was hope inside, Amu's heart was racing and she definitely believed that this letter would connect them back together. Her guardians could feel her heart beaming to be reconnected with her love and that she could get some answers. To move on, hopefully. She didn't dare put her real feelings inside the letter, she would have to do that when she would go meet him. Face-toface, and if she's rejected for a second time, then she could move on. Definitely not to Ikuto that would make him second choice and she couldn't do that to him.

She sealed the letter, placing many stamps on them and paused. Should she really send it? She looked at her hand writing with Tadase's name written on it along with the address. She went outside to her mailbox and hugged her letter. Please, she thought, let it reach Tadase!


	5. Dearly Departed

The pinkette tapped on her desk with her fingers impatiently. She watched the clock for the bell to ring. It was her last class of the day, and she just wanted to rush home and check her mailbox.

It had almost been a month since she had sent that letter to Tadase. How long does it even take to send a letter from overseas anyway? It had to been here by now, it had to. Right? She thought.

What if he just ignored it? What if he just threw the letter away? And wanted nothing to do with her anymore? Amu's heart ached at the thought. If that was the case she would just give up, and move on to possibly…. She shook her head at the thought, she wouldn't want to be with anyone else.

She darted out the door before anyone else when the bell rang. She was going to skip her club activities, this was far more important than tennis. She jumped of staircases, and slid when she was making turns as she ran. Her long pink hair tied and followed behind her.

"Sorry, excuse me, sorry!" She apologized loudly when she rushing by people. Taking short cuts of alley ways and going through peoples yards. Slight nostalgia came to her from her elementary school days with the black cat, but quickly pushed that thought away. Her characters flew quickly beside her, until her yellow diamond guardian character changed with her.

Amu's hair clip changed from an X to two small diamonds. With her legs crouching low she jumped with her might and sprang into the air. She made giant hops from roof to roof until she landed in front of her yard, beginning to pant her hair clip going back to normal.

"Are you okay, Amu-chan?" Suu asked worriedly. Amu patted the green guardian with her fingertip with a slight smile,

"Yeah, I haven't character changed in so long it took a lot out of me,"

The pinkette went straight to the mailbox, opening it and going through her letters. Some from Nagihiko and Karin, but soon then she go to the last one. Written with perfect kanji. Tadase Hotori. She didn't dare open it yet. The fact that this letter, his letter, was in her hands. That he actually took the time to reply. Even though she was expecting him to, yet deep inside she was surprised. That he replied after all that happened. Her thumb stroked the ink he had written his name at. Did it pain him to write her name on the letter? She looked at the stamp, with stamps places twice. Of where it traveled. She murmured the word 'Massachusetts,' with perfection. Her practice was paying off, but still trouble with her R's and L's.

She wondered what he looked like now? Did he cut his hair? Or did he keep it the same? Her fingers clenched around the envelope, wondering what he had written to her. She was too afraid to even look inside. Too afraid to even open it. Did he still care? Did he cherish the memories they had like she had with him? Many questions ran through the ex-joker's mind.

Amu went inside keeping all her letters, reading Nagihiko's first, looking at all his postcards, she began to make a collage on a thumbtack board. Karin's was an ordinary letter, with some doodles of being a samurai. He had taken up some art skills, and each letter he sent her his art improved.

Tadase's letter remained on her desk, she was such a coward! She placed the letter in her bag, and headed to her brothers workplace. He greeted her with a giant bear hug and twirling her around.

Kukai could tell her sisters emotions even if she didn't express it. Amu felt slight relief after his hug, maybe that's what she needed. Just one big hug, and that everything was going to be alright. Even after Kukai let go, the pinkette held on to her brother. He gave scratch to his head and let out a small quiet laugh, hugging her a little longer like she wanted.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" He asked once they separated. His non-blood related sister, dug in her bag without word, revealing the letter that was sent to her.

"Whoa, he wrote to you!?" Kukai snatched the letter.

"Well," Amu paused, "I wrote to him first. Ikuto stopped by and gave me the address."

"He didn't confess to you again did he?" He asked wearily.

"No," Amu shook her head, " he gave me a present for graduation. Gave me his address and stayed for dinner." she slightly rubbed the back of her neck, stilling thinking of why he would do such a thing anyway. But, once she thought about it, he always did things for her even if it was in the way. Kukai flipped over the letter to open it, but he stopped himself, noticing that she didn't even open it herself.

"You haven't opened it!" Kukai accused.

"I honestly didn't think he was gonna reply! He just up and left without word! What makes you think he was gonna reply to a letter?"

Kukai paused in thought. Amu did have a point. He didn't respond to emails, texts, or even calls until he disconnected. What made him respond? Especially to the person he loved who kinda broke up with her. This was so infuriating! Why was he so difficult? This wasn't the Tadase he knew anymore. Not the kiddie king he had taken care of like another brother he had. He was no kiddie king, he was more of a tyrant king now. Sort of.

"I don't blame you honestly," he replied suspiciously. If he got a letter from Tadase that he wrote to, he wouldn't expect it either after two years of not talking to one another. What could have Tadase said? It made him just as curious and afraid. He handed the letter back to Amu. He couldn't bring himself to open it either. They both sat at one of the cafes tables, with the letter in the center of them. Both sighing at the unopened letter.

Amu finally took the letter into her hand and placed it back in her pocket, there was no use of just staring at it all day and not opening it. One day, they thought simultaneously, soon.

-00-

Amu was restless, and she wasn't sure why, she felt like she couldn't get away from herself. From fable to fumble, from stable to stumble. She didn't want to go back to Tadase feeling broken, she definitely want to stay away for too long. Even if some of her words that she spoke came out wrong she wanted to get her shit together, and get back where she belonged with. With Tadase, of what could have been.

Her mind fell back into her memories, feeling Tadase's kisses on her lips, without them she felt as if she needed stitches on them. So she couldn't kiss anyone else. She didn't want to kiss anyone else. She felt so silly, she was tripping over herself of just a simple letter! What he think of her now? Of shaking and falling apart of a letter that he replied to?

Amu had every right to feel this way though… Just like a moth drawn to a flame, she felt as if she was lured in. After he left his heart suddenly became bitter and cold to the touch. Amu slapped her cheeks together, and held her head, no matter how hard she tried. Tadase had never left her mind. No matter how much she wanted to move on. She couldn't unless she had gotten some answers.

The pinkette slowly slid her fingers underneath the flaps of the envelope, opening it. Her heart began to pound. Never has she felt so stressed over a stupid letter. But it wasn't just a stupid letter… it was Tadase's letter. Her guardians watched with anticipation, floating above her wearily. She flipped over the envelope to look inside, see folded paper inside. Slowly she took it out of it's sleeve, then she began to unfold. Her eyes scanning the perfect handwritten kanji -

Dear Amu,


	6. King

Tadase Hotori exited out of his college classroom, meeting the outside of the foreign place called Massachusetts. It was starting to become cold. He saw the trees beginning to change into the warm colors, of reds and browns. He wrapped his scarf around him, covering the bottom half of his face.

"Eyy, Tadase!" One of the male students patted his back as he walked by. According to Tadase, if he could remember, the young boys name was Jack. It reminded him of his old friends back in Japan. The first Jack Chair to him, in his elementary school days. Kukai Soma, how excellent he was, and how much of a man he had become. He had begun to date his non-blood related sister, Utau.

Tadase felt terrible of how he had mistreated his friends back in Japan. Especially to Amu. Especially Amu. There was so many things happening to him all at once he had to get back on his feet, he had to leave. He needed a fresh new start. With his grandmother's passing, with Ikuto coming back into his life, with Kiseki gone… Yes, Kiseki was gone. His best friend ever since he was grade school. He was lost without Kiseki, but technically speaking - he wasn't. He wanted rule, he wanted rule the world himself and he was. Becoming himself, he was king of himself and that's all that mattered to him.

Kiseki's disappearance happened after one of his dates with Amu after school, he had walked her home.. He was already graduated since he skipped a grade, so in his spare time he would work certain jobs here and there. Though during the time he couldn't just stick to it, he couldn't handle the fact that all he would be returning to was just a cold empty house. No other person but him. Not his grandmother or any of his family to wait for him to come home. Not even his non-blood related brother. Not even his sister who has such a busy schedule anyway. Amu was the only one who occupied his loneliness. He didn't want to depend on her too much, he couldn't possibly keep bugging her of just being with him. So he relied on his guardian who always protected him, helped him in the toughest times.

"I've seen how become so at ease with the joker," Kiseki told him as Tadase plopped on his bed to relax. Tadase release a slight smile,

"For the last time Kiseki, her name is Amu. She's not the joker anymore, nor I king. The only king I am is myself."

"So you've come to realize your would-be-self?" Kiseki floated in front of his owner. Tadase's eyes flew up at the guardian's words, he knew. Golden flakes started to surround the small king. character. He had slowly drifted into Tadase's palms.

Tadase could feel the faint flakes one his skin, as if they it was snow itself. He could feel his tiny friend becoming fainter, and edging closer to his heart.

"Kiseki, I don't want you to go." Tadase felt his eyes begin to sting.

"I'm not going anywhere, fool, " Kiseki spoke sincerely at the mocking name and looked up at his crying owner, "I'll always be here. In you, because," Kiseki began to exude tears himself, "I'm you, Tadase." Slowly, Kiseki's egg came together and entered inside Tadase's heart. He had grown up. He could feel his guardians warmth swell inside Tadase's chest. His tears kept overflowing, and he clutched at his shirt.

"Dammit," he swore between his sniffles, "thank you, Kiseki. Thank you, for everything."

That day Tadase began to look at schools and scholarships. He had to leave, he had to go, he needed a fresh start. He took lessons in English already, he might be rusty so he began to self study with it again. Then, he cherished the moments he had with the pink haired magical girl he fell in love with. As he was parting ways, he kept silently apologizing to her. The rest was history.

To him it still felt like it was yesterday that he left Japan. Him still getting used to reading English instead of kanji. It was all so different. The first time he read kanji here was when he was out with some acquaintances. Just reading the menu all he could, he missed it. Though one day, he had a gotten a letter. Written with neat kanji, it was Amu's handwriting. With his name addressed to him. It was light, she might not have written as much. He figured maybe she would at least write him a ten page essay of how much he hurt her. The envelope was flat, so there was bound to be one or two pages in there. He didn't open it, he deserve this letter. He didn't deserve her kindness, not after what he's done.

How he missed that pinkette though. Her smile, her unique laugh. Tadase was never able to get over those features of hers. She began to earn freckles across her nose and body from the blazing sun when she joined the tennis team. He was so proud of Amu, that she was breaking her shell. That she was becoming more herself, like Amulet Heart. He wondered, if she grown up more like he did. Before he left, Ran had only disappeared. He could definitely understand the pain Amu had felt when she had lost Ran. Tadase could finally understand her more. Though, she would have three more to discover herself. He couldn't help but wonder of what she was up to now. He never stopped thinking of his first official love. He definitely needed to apologize to her, he needed to apologize to everyone in general.

He kept in touch with his non-blood related siblings though. His childhood friends, Ikuto and Utau. Not as much as his sister since of her touring but Ikuto and Tadase had been getting along a lot more than they ever had before. Though, Ikuto of course still has his teasing, but Tadase knew that was part of him. That was just Ikuto's way of saying he gets along with someone. He got a little too acquainted with Amu and he never gave her up.

Tadase still felt as if there is still a battle between them, he felt so silly for fighting over a girl but… Amu wasn't just any type of girl. She was a magical girl, filled with such life and love, who couldn't fall in love with her. He could understand why Ikuto would want her too, but he didn't want to give up. Not after all he's been through. Though Ikuto has had worse. Being brainwashed and all, being used as a puppet. His parents basically abandoning him. Tadase felt so much pity for his older brother, but he wasn't going just let him get what he wants so easily.

Amu chose Tadase, and he hoped she will still choose him. Especially what he had done to her. That he broke his promises of always staying by her side. He felt such depression that he didn't even want to do anything anymore. Even moving into a new place didn't help him at all. All he did was sleep and eat. Sometimes not sleep and not eat. He tired of it, he was tired of just being so… boring. He was tired of just feeling so sad all the time he just wanted to end it all. Every now and then, he even thinks that if he did end it all, things could be better.  
Not for Amu though, he knew for a fact that she would never forgive herself if she ever found out about him being like this in general, and if his life just ended. She would be even more lost. So would he. She was the only person he strived to do anything. To be better, to be a better person for her. To grow up, for her. He just wanted to apologize, only if he could.

Knock knock

Tadase broke out of his thoughts, he seemed to doze off as he was walking to his dorm. He turned as his roommate entered with a few envelopes in hand.

"Now, I don't know any other languages, but I know you do. So I'm guessing it's for you." He handed the letter to Tadase, as he looked over at the kanji. Written perfectly in his name, in his native tongue. It was perfect, the return address was from the pinkette. Amu Hinamori. He admired the ink that seeped into the paper, how her calligraphy was just overall in perfection. Especially the way she had written his name. As if she poured her every soul into it. He could only wonder how much time she had spent writing to him. He wondered how she could know where he was, but then again he knew his brother could have something to do with it. He wasn't mad about it, rather he should thank his brother. For giving him this opportunity to apologize once and for all.

The envelope was thick. There had be at least three pages in it. Maybe more, he could know if he only opened the freakin' letter! Without anymore hesitation, he forced himself to open it. But very carefully, he made sure not to damage of the envelope itself. Opening it's flaps and seeing the lined paper inside with some random words he could read. Slowly he set the case of the lettering to the side and unfolded the pages. He saw some of her doodles at the side of the paper, he couldn't help but tug a smile at them. Her art had greatly improved from the last he saw her drawing. He then began to read:

Dear Tadase,


End file.
